gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos
XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos is a limited production prototype mobile armor, it is featured in the original design series SEED DESTINY-MSV and made an appearance in the manga Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. The unit is piloted by Courtney Heironimus. Technology & Combat Characteristics Impressed by the performance of the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam's mobile armor (MA) mode, ZAFT created the Proto-Chaos to re-evaluate the combat usefulness of MA, which they previously thought was no longer useful. After this, the non-transformable MA was used in the development of the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam. The Proto-Chaos looks nearly identically to the Chaos' MA mode with the main difference being the addition of two mobile weapon pods in place of the Chaos' MS mode arms. Weapons wise, the Proto-Chaos is only armed with two beam claws and four mobile weapon pods, and both weapons are the same as those used by Chaos. The MA does not have the Chaos' head-mounted multi-phase beam cannon, instead, a monoeye sensor and the unit's cockpit are mounted in its place. The Proto-Chaos is able to fly in a 1G environment like the Chaos, in fact, due to the presence of two additional mobile weapon pods, it has higher propulsion power and remains pilotable in extremely high G environment. Armaments ;*MA-XM434 Beam Claw :The legs of the Proto-Chaos are equipped with two sets of claws for close combat battle, and beam blades can be emitted from their tips. ;*EQFU-5X Mobile Weapon Pod :Like the Chaos Gundam, the Proto-Chaos is equipped with EQFU-5X mobile weapon pods on its sides, but in place of the Chaos Gundam's MS mode arms are an additional pair of weapon pods for a total of four. These pods can be detached from the Proto-Chaos and operated wirelessly to attack opponents from different directions. Featuring an improved version of the DRAGOON system, the pods can also be used by normal pilots. Each pod mounts a single MA-81R beam assault cannon as well as twelve AGM141 "Firefly" guided missiles. The weapon pods also function as additional boosters while attached to the Proto-Chaos, providing it with higher mobility and speed. History The Proto-Chaos was created by ZAFT at an unknown point of time after the First Alliance-PLANT War to re-evaluate the combat usefulness of MA. In all, six units were produced, and three units were damaged beyond repair due to the high G tests they were subjected to. The remaining three Proto-Chaos were repaired and later used for the development of the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam. When the finished Chaos was stolen by Earth Alliance pilot Sting Oakley, Courtney Heironimus went out with one of the Proto-Chaos and fought against two GAT-SO2R N Dagger N in space. Picture Gallery Image:1109011408256.jpg 24809244579805.jpg 04983146486239.jpg 103512072075.jpg References XMF-P192P - Proto-Chaos.jpg|XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos - Technical Detail/Design XMF-P192P - Proto-Chaos0.jpg|XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos Trivia *Like the Chaos Gundam's Mobile Armor mode, the Proto-Chaos resembles the MA-05 Bigro from Mobile Suit Gundam. The two additional Weapon Pods increases it's similarity to the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero. External links *XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos on MAHQ.net